Their Names
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Della tries to come up with names for her unborn triplets. (One-shot. Pre-series.)


She sat there, staring at the eggs with excitement.

Della was excited like a little kid waiting for Christmas day to come. She couldn't wait for them to hatch, but she knew she had to think of names for the triplets. She had already thought of names for if the first two were born first, but nothing for the third triplet born yet.

Hubert and Dewford were the first two names she thought of. She really liked those two names in particular, so she was naming the first two those names. She didn't bother thinking of anything else for their first names, only going with those without second thought. She knew they were all going to be baby boys, so she had to think of names like that or ones that are unisex for them.

Della thought about asking either Scrooge or Donald for ideas on names, but she didn't want to do that just yet. She wanted to wait a little bit longer to see if she could think of something. If she couldn't, she would go ask them.

Donald wasn't too much of a fan of Dewford's name, but he wasn't arguing. It wasn't like they were _his_ kids, really. It wasn't like he was raising them himself either. He did like the name 'Hubert', though.

Della wasn't sure how long she had been there looking at the eggs. She only knew that she was there for a while even if it didn't feel like it. An hour or two could be possible, but all she could do was take a guess on that. She didn't really care all that much, but if anybody were to ask, she didn't know really.

She heard the door open, though she didn't look to see who came through the door. All she knew was that after whoever came into the room, she got picked up off the ground. Della looked at the man who picked him up.

"Guess who's staying for a month!" Harold exclaimed.

"You're gonna be staying for that long? That's great!" She said.

Harold was a man in the military, a commander to be exact. It was because of that he couldn't stay for too long, so him staying for at least a month was fantastic for them. He got to see his wife and be around her a bit more at a time than he could before. He also got to see Donald and Scrooge as well.

They did spend a good amount of time together, but he didn't think they spent enough. Every time he came to visit, he tried his best to spend as much time as he could with Della. It didn't matter if it was just them talking, he wanted to be with her every moment he can when it's possible.

He cherished every moment he had with her knowing he couldn't stay for too long. As much as he hated being away from her, it was good to know that they'll be fine financially thanks to his job.

Harold put Della back onto the ground and she sat back down. She continued to look at her little unborn children sitting down right in front of her. He looked at them as well.

"So have you thought of names for them?" He asked.

"Only for the first two to hatch." She answered. "Hubert Eirian for the first and Dewford Deuteronomy for the middle one."

"Nothing for the last one, huh?"

"Not yet."

"Hmm..." Harold rubbed his chin. "What about 'Llewellyn'? It means 'lion' and 'leader,' in case if you wanted to know."

She chuckled. "I like it. It's really nice."

He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands on his arms. He kissed Della on the cheek.

Harold looked over to the door. He heard someone come through from the kitchen. Donald came in yawning, coffee in hand. The cup said 'Number 1 Uncle' with 'to be' written on it with a black marker.

The second he opened his eyes, Harold spoke. "Get down and give me thirty!"

Donald immediately put the cup down. He went down to the floor. He was about to start push-ups, but he realized they were about to laugh.

God, he could give him a heart attack sometimes with stuff like that.

Harold and Della began laughing seeing how he actually went down to do that. They gave each other a high-five. Donald scoffed and stood up, grabbing his coffee.

While he was happy Della was happy being with him, he swore they were the worst together. They always messed with him whenever they could. It was somewhat better than when he was on work where he was much, much stricter.

It was incredible to see how much laid back he became compared to when he's working. He was still a little bit strict, but not as much. Both of their laughter died down some.

Donald walked over to them and gave Harold a hug while trying to hold his cup. He hugged back. He tried to make sure he didn't accidentally hit the cup. As much as Donald hated how he messed with him, he did miss him a lot.

He backed away from the hug. He then started walking to the door. Donald thought he'd let them have some alone time. Della looked over to Donald who was leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He turned back at her. "I'm going upstairs to my room."

"Do you wanna hold at least one of the eggs first?" Della offered.

Both looked at her. They didn't expect her to say that at all. She had never asked that before. It was the first time she had offered anything relating to something as delicate as that. They then look at each other.

Harold gestured him to _not_ go for it. He was afraid that, with his bad luck, something bad would happen. He loved and trusted her, but he had to admit that sometimes she didn't have the best ideas. He only hoped he denied her offer.

Of course, he and Della were there in case if anything were to happen, but he didn't want to risk it. They were eggs, after all. They had to be careful when it came to something such as that.

Donald, on the other hand, thought about it for a bit. He knew that Della wouldn't ask him something like that if something horrible were to happen. Even if something happened due to his bad luck, she would be right there. The only reason as to why he decided to think about it was because he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to actually hold them or not.

He looked at Della again, who smiled at him. She really seemed like she wanted him to do that. Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least do that with _one_ of them. Besides, the thought of him holding one of them did sound nice.

"Sure." Donald said.

He put the cup down on a table. Harold facepalmed hearing that but hoped for the best. He removed his hand immediately after that, since Della looked up at him. He nervously smiled at her. She smiled back not realizing how nervous and afraid he was.

Donald went up to one of the eggs and looked at them. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to hold. In a way, he wanted to hold them all but at the same time he didn't know if holding one at a time would be best or what.

In the end, he chose to hold the egg in the middle. Carefully and gently, he picked it up and held it in his arms. Donald held it firmly so he didn't accidentally drop it. He smiled feeling the egg in his arms. He felt a lot calmer holding it, actually. It was as if all his worries vanished the minute he picked it up from the rest of the eggs sitting there.

Della stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. That surprisingly didn't make him jump; he was too calm and happy to even react in such a way.

"Look at you, Donnie, holding it so lovingly! I can already…" She looked at Donald's face. "Are you okay, Donald?"

He only nodded. His face was fidgeting because he was trying his best not to shed a tear. He didn't know why he wanted to do that. There was something about holding his unborn nephew that made him feel overjoyed.

Harold stood next to Donald. He had his arms crossed and a worried expression on his face. He wanted to stay close to him out of fear.

Donald had his arms wrapped around the entirety of the egg, holding onto it dearly. She noticed how he was holding it and chuckled.

"Be careful, Donnie. Any tighter and you might crack Hubert's egg!" She joked. "Or Llewellyn, whoever's coming out of that egg."

Both Donald and Della laughed. It wasn't funny, but he couldn't help it. She was able to make some unfunny things hilarious at times, even if she were to actually do some of what she said. When they stopped laughing, Donald put the egg back down with the rest.

He couldn't wait to see his nephews hatch out of those eggs.

* * *

A/N: This probably wasn't too interesting to read, but I thought it was cute to write. I haven't really written anything with HDL's dad in it at all really, so I wanted to include him in this little one-shot I made. I know though, Harold is the most generic name I could've given him, but I don't care I'm calling him Harold until I'm told otherwise officially XD But I wanted to do a fanfic on which parent named which triplet because I thought the idea of HDL's dad naming at least one of the kids was adorable in my opinion.

And this is probably the first fanfic I'm posting that I didn't have my friend proofread/edit. I mean I did have a friend to do that, but my usual editor was unable to since she doesn't have a PC to use at the moment, so I needed to have someone else proofread it. If it wasn't as good or anything like previous works grammar/spelling or even phrasing wise though, then it'll most likely be because of that.


End file.
